


The Tension Between Us

by Ohmyrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Fixation, Tongue Piercings, friends with benefits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyrenjun/pseuds/Ohmyrenjun
Summary: It wasn’t like Jaehyun hadn’t noticed it before. He had, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. Not many people have tongue piercings. And even fewer of those people are Kim Doyoung.





	The Tension Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my second completed fic ever !!!! !(^o^)! 
> 
> This is not at all how I imagined this fic would turn out ,, but I’m still pretty proud of it lol. I’ve never written anything like this before, so I hope it’s ok... title inspired by NCT Baby Don’t Stop.
> 
> Also this was inspired by a really hot girl in my art class with a tongue piercing skdhdh
> 
> (Also I might make this into a series ... hmmmm)
> 
> twitter   
>  cc

It wasn’t like Jaehyun hadn’t noticed it before. He had, but he hadn’t thought anything of it. Thought it was something that was interesting, pretty unique, even. Not many people have tongue piercings. And even fewer of those people are Kim Doyoung.

And right now Kim Doyoung was sitting across from Jaehyun, at their usual lunch table, in their usual cafeteria, with their usual friends. Doyoung was talking heatedly about his last class, English, Jaehyun remembered. But even that was usual as Doyoung hated that professor and would often rant to them about it after class.

And yet there Jaehyun was, incapable of moving his eyes off of the shiny piece of jewelry in Doyoung’s mouth. He was fascinated by the way it would sparkle and flash, catching light off of the fluorescents overhead or because it would be slick with spit. It was hot. Really really really hot. And it was starting to have an affect on the other.

Jaehyun needed to look away. Like now, or he was going to have some serious problems. Like, southern problems. But he couldn’t do it, he felt hypnotized. Then, as if Doyoung was aware of Jaehyun’s fixation, he turned to him. Jaehyun’s eyes widened when their gazes met, and he could feel his ears turning red from embarrassment. Doyoung just lifted his eyebrow, and to Jaehyun it looked like he was about to say something. He opened his mouth, but seemed to catch as Jaehyun’s gaze jumped down to his mouth, finding his piercing, then back up to his eyes. Doyoung then closed his mouth, pursed his lips, and continued his conversation. 

That was interesting Jaehyun thought. Doyoung was definitely the type of person who would comment about being stared at, or at least about how weird Jaehyun was acting. But he hadn’t. Doyoung looked back at Jaehyun again, their eyes connecting for half a second, and that’s what finally got Jaehyun to look away. He’d been caught staring. Twice.

He coughed into his hand and looked down at the tray of food in front of him, and slowly began eating again.

-

It was two days later and Jaehyun was, again, staring at Doyoung’s piercing and as a result, also staring at his mouth. 

He honestly couldn’t help himself. He’d look away, at someone or something around them, at the food in front of him, at his friends talking, but then Doyoung would open his mouth and Jaehyun’s eyes would move on their own accord. 

And what was even worse, is that Doyoung caught him. Every. Single. Time. 

When Jaehyun's eyes would glance to Doyoung’s, he would see that the other boy was already looking at him. So he’d turn away, ears red, and then the cycle would begin again.  
But the most mind boggling thing, is that Jaehyun didn’t know why he suddenly had a weird fascination in Doyoung’s piercing. They’d been friend for years, Doyoung had had that piercing for years. And yet right now Jaehyun was sitting in the cafeteria, trying to ignore his half hard on.

The one fact that made this situation even that much worse, is that that morning, Jaehyun had woken up from a dream about Doyoung. Doyoung and him had been making out, like very heatedly making out, open mouthed with tongue. Doyoung’s tongue. With the tongue piercing. And it was hot. After waking up, Jaehyun realized that there was a wet spot in his underwear. He’d came thinking about Goddamn Doyoung and his goddamn tongue piercing. 

Just thinking about the morning made Jaehyun get the familiar feeling of warmth in his stomach.

So Jaehyun was fucked. After last night he couldn’t look at Doyoung without thinking of his warm tongue and the cold metallic feeling of the jewelry in his mouth, on his nippes, or against his dick-

“Dude.” Taeyong’s voice broke Jaehyun out of thoughts. 

Jaehyun looked over at his friend next to him, “Hm?”

Taeyong raised his eyebrow, “Can you please, like, stop eye-fucking Doyoung. You’ve been doing it for like days now, it’s weird.”

The younger looked over at him, instead of trying to pretend he wasn’t doing what Taeyong had accused of him, he simply asked, “You can tell?”

“Ya dude. It’s so obvious. We all see the way you keep looking at Doyoung. Even Doyoung himself.”

Jaehyun put his head in hands and sighed. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Just one day I looked at Doyoung and he was fucking hot.”

Taeyong laughed at this, not loud enough to get the attention of the others, but it was a full belly laugh.

“Hate to break it to you, but he’s always been hot. Maybe you’ve finally just stopped being a total dumbass.”

“Can you shut the fuck up. Seriously I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop looking at him, thinking about him, I don’t know.”

“Just, get it out of your system. Fuck him once and then you’ll be able to move on. I feel like he’d be down.”

Jaehyun peered at him through his fingers, his head still rested in his palms, “You’re fucking crazy.”

-

He still thought Taeyong was fucking crazy, but maybe there had been some truth to his words. Jaehyun still stared at Doyoung, like he had for days now. His gaze locked into the glinting jewelry in his mouth. And Doyoung still caught him staring, the difference now was, Doyoung would smirk at him. And then he wouldn’t stop talking or close his mouth like he had before, no, now he seemed to be making it even more obvious. Slightly sticking his tongue out more when talking, tilting his head slightly in a way he knew the piercing would catch the light. And this bitch started playing with the piercing. Playing with it. He would catch it between his teeth and gently move the piercing around. He would often lock eyes with Jaehyun while doing this, amusement clear in his features.

And Jaehyun was about to explode. The amount of times he had woken up in the morning only to find his underwear soaked from cum was embarrassing. Not to mention the semi’s he’s had to attempt to hide when everyone would leave after lunch. Jaehyun was embarrassed, and he couldn’t understand why this was all happening to him now. And he couldn’t help to think that Taeyong’s advice might actually have been good. “Get it out of your system”

It was lunch, again. Doyoung was talking about his professor, again. And Jaehyun was staring at Doyoung, again. Johnny started talking, so Doyoung sat quietly and listened. He slipped his tongue from his mouth, just far enough where he could latch onto the small piercing with his teeth. He began playing with it, moving the jewelry around or slightly tugging on it. And then, as if he hadn’t realized he was doing it, his eyes widened and he turned to look at Jaehyun. Of course, Jaehyun has already been watching. He moved his eyes up to Doyoung’s, and this time, kept eye contact. Doyoung’s expression changed from surprise to confusion, but he too never looked away from the other. The piercing slipped out from between Doyoung’s teeth and he closed his mouth. Jaehyun’s eyes had lowered again at the movement before moving back up to the others eyes. This time Doyoung had a smirk on his face. 

Jaehyun felt his dick twitch slightly, his abdomen flexing from the expression. And that was it.

Jaehyun was out of his chair in half a second, on the other side of the table pulling Doyoung away from their friends in half of one. He’d left all of their things back there but he didn’t care. He also realized he didn’t really have a plan. Why was he dragging Doyoung somewhere, where were they going, what if Doyoung didn’t want to come with him.

His mind searched for places they could go: the library, an empty classroom, a supply closet, maybe one of their dorms? 

Jaehyun was pulled to the side then, and like Doyoung had been able to read his mind, he had pulled them into an empty classroom. He’d decided for him. But now Jaehyun didn’t know what to do. He was obviously hard in his pants and he was aware that Doyoung knew. Jaehyun also figured that Doyoung knew how much the other wanted him. But he hadn’t really given Jaehyun a sign if he wanted to. 

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung next to him, slightly shorter but smaller in frame. Jaehyun began walking towards the other in the empty classroom, and Doyoung took small steps back, until Jaehyun was crowding him against a wall next to the door they had walked through earlier. Doyoung was looking up at Jaehyun watching him. He hadn’t said anything since Jaehyun had dragged him from the cafeteria, and Jaehyun wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. 

Jaehyun crowded into him even more, placing one hand on the wall next to his head. He made sure not to completely trap him in, because he wanted to make sure that if Doyoung didn’t want this, he could leave. But the other didn’t move. Jaehyun lowered his head, tilting it slightly. He watched Doyoung, as Doyoung watched him, moving his head closer and closer. Doyoung stuck his tongue out quickly, wetting his lips, and Jaehyun’s eyes moved lower to catch the motion. He caught a glimpse of the shining metal. He didn’t think he could wait any longer. When he was a mere few centimeters away, he caught Doyoung’s gaze again. The two were breathing shallowly, the puffs of air being shared between the two of them. Jaehyun finally asked, “Is this okay?”

Doyoung seemed to be in a haze before his eyes cleared at Jaehyun’s question. He was looking at Jaehyun, really looking at him, and the taller’s ears began to burn red. 

Doyoung hadn’t responded however, and Jaehyun figured this wasn’t something he wanted, which was fine. Jaehyun would figure out his problem himself then. But as Jaehyun began to pull away, Doyoung reached out a hand and grabbed onto his shirt. His voice was raspy when he spoke, “Where do you think you’re going?” He raised his eyebrow, and looked at Jaehyun again, before pulling the taller down and molding their lips together. 

Jaehyun was surprised at first, not expecting Doyoung to be just as eager as him, to want it just as much. But the pressure from Doyoung’s lips and his hands on the others shirt seemed to prove differently. 

It was just a press of lips, firm and hungry but slowly Jaehyun began feeling an itch for more. He placed his hand back on the wall over Doyoung’s head and the other moved around his neck. Jaehyun used the grip on his neck to slightly angle the others head up, allowing a better angle. 

Then, testing the waters, Jaehyun licked a small strip on Doyoung’s bottom lip. It was gentle, asking for allowance but not demanding. He heard Doyoung take in a sharp breath and then felt his lips hesitantly open. 

Again Jaehyun gently licked into Doyoung’s mouth. He felt the tip of Doyoung’s tongue against his and a shiver ran through his body. Jaehyun lowered his other hand so now he was cupping Doyoung’s jaw, and finally he felt Doyoung’s hands on him. They had untangled from the front of Jaehyun’s shirt and had run across his shoulders, stopping there for a moment, and then moving again to wrap around his neck. 

Although the kiss had begun hesitantly, it now seemed to carry a hot ferver, a need within it. Their hands roamed carelessly, through hair, over shoulders, chests, Jaehyun’s hands moving down around Doyoung’s waist. 

The urgency caused a lack of restraint, openly licking into each other’s mouths. Every time Doyoung’s piercing ran across Jaehyun’s tongue, or he could feel the cold titanium in his mouth, he let out a soft whimper. Jaehyun’s hands pulled Doyoung’s body impossibly closer to his own, not a single centimeter of space between them. Doyoung tangled his hands within Jaehyun’s hair and pulled slightly, causing a quiet moan to slip out of Jaehyun’s throat. Against his lips Jaehyun felt the other smirk, clearly proud of the reaction he reaped from him. 

Jaehyun didn’t care, in any other situation he probably would’ve been embarrassed, but now he felt only more excitement. His tongue lapped into Doyoung’s mouth, brushing against the others tongue, teeth. Jaehyun sucked on his tongue, feeling the cold metallic between his lips. As he pulled away, Jaehyun gently grabbed the piercing with his own teeth, pulling slightly. This time Doyoung let out a moan, and Jaehyun let a smirk form on his lips.

Jaehyun was so turned on, kissing Doyoung was even better than he had imagined in his dreams, and this was causing him to get hard, fast. But Jaehyun could feel a growing pressure against his own leg too, and he felt good knowing Doyoung was just as turned on as him. 

Doyoung’s lips left his own then, and before Jaehyun could complain he felt Doyoung nip at his neck, before extending his tongue and licking a strip up the others neck. His tongue was warm and moist, causing the shock of the metal piercing against his sensitive skin to be even that more intense. Jaehyun gasped, before a loud whimper escaped his lips. His legs were shaking, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep going like this.

As if Doyoung sensed his sensitivity, he licked another strip against the skin, and slipped his leg in between Jaehyun’s thighs. Jaehyun was completely overstimulated, almost collapsing onto Doyoung still trapped between him and the wall. He felt his head hit the wall over Doyoung’s shoulder, but was too distracted to feel the pain that was surely there. Doyoung began sucking on Jaehyun’s neck, seeming intent to leave a mark- or several- on the other. Repeatedly he would suck too hard, or bite too hard on the bruising skin just to immediately place the piercing overtop, eliciting moans and jerky motions of Jaehyun’s hips against The others thigh, trying to find any friction.

Jaehyun was unraveling simply from Doyoung’s tongue, he wasn’t long from orgasming, and he already knew it would probably be more intense than he’d experienced before. And he would still be fully clothed.

Jaehyun seemed to gather himself slightly, lifting his head from the wall, and moving to capture Doyoung’s mouth in another kiss, this one just as hot and messy as the others before. Jaehyun unlatched his hands from around Doyoung’s waist, lowering them to cup around his butt, playfully squeezing. He felt Doyoung jump slightly at the action, before laughing into the others mouth. 

Jaehyun’s hands lowered more, moving to the front. He gently palmed against Doyoung’s dick, noting how it was almost as hard as his own. Doyoung pauses for a moment, groaning into Jaehyun’s mouth, seemingly overtaken with pleasure. Before he began kissing Jaehyun even more enthusiastically, making sure to brush the piercing against the others tongue more than before. 

As Jaehyun continued palming him through his jeans, he could feel Doyoung let out sharp breaths against his cheek through his nose, until ultimately, Doyoung pulled away from the others mouth. He instead leaned his head back against the wall behind him, letting out soft pants and quiet groans. 

“Oh, fuck,” he let out as Jaehyun began licking at his neck, nipping at the others ear occasionally.

Jaehyun then, slipped his hand under Doyoung’s pants and underwear, finally feeling the other without clothes in between. There was precum draining from the top, that he smoothed over with his thumb, before sliding his hand down the length. 

Doyoung let out a strangled, “F-fuck.” Jaehyun looked at him, head leaning back against the wall, eyes closed shut in pleasure. His mouth slightly open, and lips slick with spit. Jaehyun thought he looked really pretty. 

He caught the others lips in another kiss, this one shorter than the others, Doyoung pulling away to let out a tight moan. Doyoung reaches out, placing his hands around Jaehyun’s shoulders, gripping the shirt tightly.

“Ah, uh, I-I’m- fuck- im gonna cum,” he heard Doyoung let out. Jaehyun could feel Doyoung’s body trembling against him, his thighs shaking the most, and Jaehyun was worried the other might collapse. 

Jaehyun sucked on his throat again, moving down to his collarbones, before saying, “Go ahead, baby,” and trapping Doyoung’s lips in another kiss. It was more like Jaehyun licking into Doyoung’s lax mouth, but Jaehyun didn’t care. 

He felt Doyoung’s muscles tighten, his dick twitching in his hand, before he came. A loud moan came out of Doyoung’s mouth, as well as a muffled fuck, as Jaehyun continued stroking him through his high. And then Jaehyun pulled his hand from Doyoung’s pants, soaked in cum. Jaehyun slipped off his jacket that had been making him too hot and his skin burn more than it already was, then wiped his hand in it, cleaning himself off. Then discarded it onto the floor.

He looked at Doyoung, who looked absolutely wrecked. His hair messy, neck and lips coated in his own and Jaehyun’s spit, eyes half open and unfocused. He seemed to be trying to regain his breathing, taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing it. Jaehyun smirked at the other, lifting an eyebrow at him. “Damn, am I really that good?” 

He watched as Doyoung’s eyes came back into focus, landing on Jaehyun’s face in front of him. He titled his head back forward, away from the wall. His eyes moved around Jaehyun’s face, before looking him back in the eyes. Then a smile spread across his face, and Jaehyun felt uneasy. Doyoung leaned away from the wall completely, before crouching down onto his knees in front of Jaehyun. He stared down at him with wide eyes, letting out a shaky breath, seeming to know what was going to happen. 

Then, Doyoung reached up with his hand, and like Jaehyun had done to him earlier, began palming him through his jeans. Jaehyun placed his knuckles into his mouth, trying to keep himself from being too loud. He was glad they had had a minute or two to cool down, otherwise Jaehyun would have came already. 

Doyoung brought his other hand up, and began undoing Jaehyun’s jeans button and zipper. It felt painfully slow, and Jaehyun craved to be touched, even letting out a breathy whine in complaint. He just heard Doyoung chuckle quietly below him. And then Jaehyun felt Doyoung pull down his pants and underwear, just low enough to wrap his hand around Jaehyun’s dick. The other leaned forward, essentially falling into the wall in front of him, barely able to keep standing from anticipation. 

Jaehyun felt Doyoung’s breath fan over his member, and that alone caused a shudder to run throughout him and a groan to escape his lips. Doyoung placed feather light touches on him, smearing a little precum around his tip, tracing a vein that ran the whole length. Doyoung was teasing him. Jaehyun whined again, and just Doyoung laughed lightly again.

Jaehyun was really beginning to find this unfunny. He was painfully hard, and every light touch from Doyoung was almost enough to send him over the edge- but then Doyoung would remove his hand again. 

Jaehyun panted out a “Doyoung,” in warning. “Please sto- oh fuck.”

As Jaehyun was about to tell Doyoung to stop fucking around with him, the man had wrapped his lips around him, finally taking him into his mouth. Again, it was a light pressure at first, but soon Doyoung had his hand around the base, and the rest in his mouth, moving slowly. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jaehyun heard himself mutter. He had been imaging this exact scenario for days, never expecting it to actually happen. But now that it was happening, it was a million times better than he could have imagined. The warmth of Doyoung’s mouth mixed with the coolness of the piercing jewelry was almost painful, but it immediately put Jaehyun on edge. 

He reached down, removing his knuckles from his mouth, and instead tangled his fingers in Doyoung’s hair. His hands just rested there, but it seemed to encourage Doyoung even more, taking Jaehyun deeper into his mouth, lapping at him more fervently. 

The taller looked down at the other, watched him bob back and forth, spit gathering in the corners of his mouth, his hand moving slightly with his mouth on Jaehyun’s dick. The image in front of him felt surreal. 

Jaehyun’s legs trembled more and more as the familiar feeling began to gather in his stomach. He was almost worried his knees would buckle and he would collapse on the ground, but the arm against the wall stabled him enough to keep standing. He was letting out gentle grunts as Doyoung moved on him, low moans escaping when Doyoung’s tongue traced a vein. He could feel himself coming undone, and he both wanted to release and allow the built up pressure to leave his body and to keep going, have the feeling of Doyoung on him forever.

“D-Doyoung,” he let out a sharp breath, he wasn’t going to last much longer. “I’m- I’m gonna come.” His hips shot forward a few times, unable to stop them from trying to get more friction, and Doyoung placed a hand against Jaehyun’s hip to attempt to keep him still. But he didn’t pull off. Jaehyun tightened his grasp on Doyoung’s hair in warning.

“Yah, Doyoung, ah, fuck, Doyoung,” this time taking in a shaky inhale. He really wasn’t going to last much longer, not if Doyoung kept doing what he was doing. 

He felt his muscles tensed, his vision whiting out, and he released. In Doyoung’s mouth. 

“Fuck.”

His legs were shaking intensely, and he untangled his hand from Doyoung’s hair, moving it against the wall with his other hand. He felt Doyoung pull off of him, and the cool air made a shiver wrack through his body. His eyes were still closed, and he was trying to regain his breathing, still coming down from his high. He could hear Doyoung moving around beneath him, taking just as deep breaths as he was. 

He calmed down enough to open his eyes and peaked down at Doyoung, just as he wiped a drop of Jaehyun’s cum from the corner of his mouth, having slipped through his lips. He then licked it clean. 

“Fuck me,” Jaehyun heard himself let out shakily. Doyoung looked up at that, meeting Jaehyun’s gaze. And, for what felt like the billionth time, he smirked. Jaehyun was aware of how wrecked he felt, and almost definitely looked. He was still having trouble standing, a shuttering shiver would run through his body often. Doyoung licked his lips, and Jaehyun followed the moment. 

Jaehyun’s eyes met Doyoung’s as he said, “Damn, am I really that good?” A smirk still across his face as he repeated Jaehyun’s words from earlier. Jaehyun laughed at this, it was pretty funny that even while doing all that Doyoung still felt the need to one up Jaehyun.

He righted himself, standing up from against the wall and tucked himself back into his jeans, doing the fly and button. He looked around at their surroundings, suddenly remembering they just fucked, or well, kinda fucked, in an empty classroom in the middle of the day. Anyone could’ve walked in and seen what they were just doing. His ears burned at the thought. 

Behind him he heard Doyoung moving around and he turned to look at him. Doyoung had stood up and was now stripping of his pants. Jaehyun balked at him. Doyoung looked up and caught Jaehyun’s surprised look. “Relax, my underwear is soaked in cum and I’d rather not have to walk around with that all day.” 

He continued pulling off his pants and underwear, he was totally exposed. Jaehyun turned away, feeling like a perv for staring at Doyoung, but he heard a loud laugh from behind him. He turned back to find Doyoung looking at him. “We just hooked up, yet you can’t look at me naked. For someone who’s been eye-fucking me for days you certainly seem like a prude.” Jaehyun just blushed harder at that, and reached up to rub the back of his neck with his hand. 

“You’re definitely something Jung Jaehyun,” Doyoung said once he had taken off his underwear and wiped himself clean with it, now pulling his pants on with nothing underneath. He took his underwear, as well as Jaehyun’s jacket that was earlier discarded on the ground. He threw away his underwear in the wastebasket by the door, while handing Jaehyun his cum smeared jacket. 

Jaehyun opened the door for Doyoung, and watched as he walked out in front of him, turning right to return to the cafeteria where their friends were almost definitely still having lunch.

Softly, he muttered to himself, “You too, Kim Doyoung,” before following after him.

-

They returned to the table their friends were sitting at, having been gone for only 20 or 30 minutes. Doyoung sat in his respective seat, and Jaehyun in his next to Taeyong. He leaned over to Doyoung, quietly asking him, “So? Is it out of your system now?”

Jaehyun looked over at Doyoung on the other side of the table, having joined in the conversation their other friends were having like they hadn’t even left. He leaned over to Taeyong next to him, close to his ear with a smirk on his lips, “We’ll see.”


End file.
